Large scale agricultural planters typically include a plurality of individual hoppers and seed metering units. During planting, the hopper holds the mass of seed that the planter distributes onto the ground. The metering units are responsible for delivering the seed to the ground. As the planter moves over the planting surface, it is important that the metering units distribute the seed uniformly and at precise intervals to achieve proper spacing of crops. To achieve such a distribution it is important that the supply of seed to the seed meters is steady and uninterrupted. Accordingly, an apparatus for transporting seed from the hopper to the metering units is the subject of the present application.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments, accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will be used for like parts in the various views.